Goodbye, Sky
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: This is my first one-shot. I was mad at my brother, so I targeted my brother's favorite Winx Club character, Sky. Well, It didn't go as expected. It decided to just go ahead and become what I think is my greatest piece of work, yet. It has all couples. There is some major TXT stuff at the end. And I don't hate Sky in any way, shape, or fashion. Rated T for death.


**Okay, so I wrote this, because I'm at my brother and his favorite character in Winx Club is Sky. It's my first one-shot. Don't forget to read the Author's Note at the bottom and review! **

* * *

The battle was intense, and the end was drawing near. Everyone could tell. The Oppositian army closed in on Eraklyonites. Metal was clashing everywhere and the stench of death hung heavily in the air. The once green, flowing field was trampled and red. Dead bodies lay everywhere. In the midst of it all, stood six fairies tied to a stake. They looked tired and worn but held fierce determination in their eyes.

Suddenly one of the girls stopped struggling. She looked down letting her honey brown hair matted with blood and sweat cascade down her face. She said softly, "I love you, girls."

The purple haired girl next to her turned to her and said, "We can't give up now, Flora. There is still a 10% chance of the Eraklyonites winning."

The blond next to that girl said, "Seriously, Tecna. We're going to die at the stake. There's no hope for us."

A girl at the total opposite end of the row of stakes with dark skin and brown hair laughed sadly and said, "You know, I didn't think it would end this way. When we got Nabu back I was so stupid to think that it would all be okay. Not this. I thought that we would all die happily married with our children all adults, possibly even with grandchildren."

A red-head in the center of it all said, "Come on, girls. We can't give up now. We're the Winx Club. Think of all our amazing victories. We can't let all that go to waste."

The honey haired girl answered, "It didn't go to waste, Bloom. Somewhere, people are prospering from our victories, but someone else can do that now."

The girl with navy blue hair, who had been oddly silent at the time, let out a shrill screech followed by a yell. Tears fell down her milky white skin as she called out, "Sky!"

Bloom paled and turned to the distressed girl saying, "What are you talking about, Musa?"

Musa shook her head in disbelief, and her face was streaked with tears. A section of the field cleared to show a man with shoulder-length blond hair and a golden crown on a white horse. A sword was embedded in his chest.

Bloom thrashed and yelled violently. She screamed, "Sky! No!" The other girls cried out as they saw their friend fall of his horse and lay limp on the ground.

Bloom's eyes shone bright and an explosion erupted from Bloom and the entire field was cleared of Oppositians. The ropes around her and her comrades burned and they jumped off the stake and towards the dead body of the Eraklyonite king. They rushed to him but stopped short just a foot from him. The girls fell on their knees.

Bloom crawled towards Sky's body and lifted his head onto her lap. She burst into tears and drop by drop they fell on his face. She bent down and gave him a kiss before throwing her head into the air and screaming into the wind.

Four boys approached four of the girls. Aisha rushed out to hug one and said, "Nabu!" He hugged her back and they sank onto the floor never parting.

A brunette approached Stella and kissed her. She kissed him back crying the entire time. Tecna rushed into a boy with a pair of cracked glasses on his face. She buried her face into his chest and he place a hand on her head and on the small of her back.

Flora and Musa looked around frantically for their loved ones. A pair of arms wrapped around Flora's back. She leaned into him immediately knowing who it was. She saw the navy blue hair tickling her shoulder and felt the charm of the necklace that always hung around his neck press into his back.

Musa ran around the bodies looking for a familiar head of spiked magenta hair. Then she saw him blankly stumbling through the heaps of the deceased. He stumbled toward the group. He embraced Musa and a cry of relief escaped her mouth.

They all sat there in silence except for the occasional sobs. Riven finally spoke up. "I know now," he said staring into the distance.

"Know what?" Tecna asked her face still buried in Timmy's chest.

"Why Helia's a pacifist. Why Flora wouldn't kill a fly. Why Bloom didn't kill Valtor but, instead, let him die at his own mistakes. Why you all look at me with that disapproving look when I beat someone up. Murder is terrible and war is worse. I killed a man. I even looked into his eyes. They were filled with regret. I didn't even think. I killed him. I _murdered_ him. I'm a murderer," he said never taking his eyes off the horizon.

Musa looked up at him and said, "Don't think like that. We fought with noble reasons. The Oppositians crossed the line when they tried to take over Eraklyon."

Bloom stood up and spread her hand out to indicate to everything around her saying, "You call this noble. Look at all this, Musa! Killing is never noble!"

Musa yelled back, "We didn't have a choice, Bloom!"

Bloom marched up to her and yelled, "We could have surrendered!"

"Girls."

"We couldn't have surrendered! Do you think Sky would agree?!"

"Girls."

"If he had known the outcome!"

"Girls!" Flora yelled. They both turned to look at her. She continued, "Sky wouldn't want us to be fighting. He'd want us to cherish the wonderful life he led."

Bloom frowned and said, "The wonderful life that ended. Without me."

Musa looked at Bloom and said, "Please, Bloom. Don't even think that."

Bloom answered back, "What else do I have to live for?!"

"Your children, Bloom! You have a son and a daughter! You are being selfish! Who's going to go back home to tell your children that daddy died!" Musa yelled. Bloom looked back at her in shock. She hadn't even thought of that.

Aisha jumped in, "You all haven't even thought at all, have you? There is more going on then just our lives! The biggest empire in the entire dimension just lost its monarch!"

"I just lost one of my best friends, Aisha!" Stella yelled. "Let me mourn Sky's death for now!"

"You are all fighting again!" Flora yelled.

Musa yelled back, "Because we are going through hell as we speak!"

Tecna looked up at all her friends in horror. She ripped herself away from Timmy and ran. She kept running. Timmy turned to the rest of the gang and yelled, "Shut up!" before chasing after Tecna.

Tecna could hear Timmy calling her name, but she never slowed down. Suddenly she dropped to her knees at the body of a man. She slowly started stroking his face. Timmy slowed down and stood beside her recognizing the face.

She said mindlessly, "It's Stella's boyfriend from fifth grade, Pete." Timmy nodded.

Timmy spun Tecna around with a sudden boost of courage. He told her, "Tecna, I love the way your eyes shine when you discover something new, or how you're so confident with your calculations, or all thirty-seven freckles on your ankles. Today has made me realize that you never know what's going to happen and who you are going to lose. My heart pounds a mile a minute whenever you're close to me and I burst with joy when you kiss me. All I want to know is if you feel the same way, too. What I'm trying to say is..." he got down on one knee and opened a small box, "Tecna Ann Fulger of Zenith, will you marry me?"

Tecna's hands flew to her mouth and she nodded through her tears. She held out her hand, and Timmy slipped the ring on her finger. She hugged him. She laughed and said, "I don't know if I should be happy or sad."

He shook his head and said, "Me either."

They sat there for a while staring at Pete. Tecna closed Pete's eyes and slowly stood up. Timmy stood up next to her and held her hand. They looked up at the sky and Tecna said, "There he is. Sky." Timmy nodded. They walked back to the group.

Things were lost that day and things were found. Bonds were broken and bonds were made. Bloom lost Sky. Riven found understanding. Bond between king and kingdom was broken. A bond between Tecna and Timmy was formed. There will be more things lost and found and many more bonds broken and formed. But today was a day to dwell. No one was quite ready to move on just yet.

* * *

**I really like how this turned out. It was supposed to be mainly Sky and Bloom, but Tecna and Timmy just weaseled their way in there. I really hope you like it. I am proud of it. It's my first one-shot. So review. Check out my other stories. This isn't true in my other stories, by the way. In my other stories there was no war or anything. Just a little thing to get back at my brother. Actually, that's not even why anymore. It turned into a beautiful moral on how life shouldn't be wasted and how permanent things can really be. I don't know, but I feel this is my best work yet.**

**Love, **

**Crystalline-Enchantix**


End file.
